Three New Members Join The Fairy Tail Guild
by Nelly Tayuchi
Summary: Fairy Tail's family gets bigger, what new adventures will these aditions lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my FanFic, I apologies for any mistakes I have done in the layout or the story board, I am rather new to creating and writing FanFics.

Just a note, when there is a " it means that a character is speaking out loud, but when there is a ' it mans that a character is thinking. I am sorry for making it a bit more complicated, I just don't know how to put it differently without confusion

Just to make things clear, I sadly do NOT own Fairy Tail or any characters in it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" A pink haired Wizard called out to a celestial wizard with blond hair tied into two low ponytails.

"Did you find anything Natsu?" Lucy asked walking up to Natsu who was standing in front of the request board staring at a poster.

"Yeah look," He pointed to a rather colorful small note pinned to the board. Lucy carefully took it of and read it out loud.

"We are looking for wizards that could help us with weird weather patterns," Lucy read out "Hmm, oh it's in Oshibana, not far from here!" She said scanning further through the short note.

"Oshibana, hmmm. Isn't that where we defeated the dark Guild Eisenwald?" asks Natsu repeating the towns name.

"Yeah, it is," Lucy said remembering the adventure they had there, it was when Juvia and Gajeel joined Fairy tail.

Natsu Snatched the note and jumped in the air from excitement " YAY! I won't have to worry about me traveling! Right Happy?!" He said happily.

"Aye Sir!" Happy a blue cat, or exceed said high-fiving Natsu in mid-air. Lucy Rolled her eyes smiling and Noticed that the youngest Dragon Slayer in the guild, Wendy, stood a little way away from them.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt.. but would you mind if I went with you on the request? I could help you with the weather using my Sky Dragon Slayer magic," Wendy said shyly looking at the two taller mages.

'It seems that the whole team is going to be back on a job again, if Wendy is here then we just have to wait for Gray and Erza to appear...' Lucy thought un-consciously grinning.

"What do you think Happy? is Lucy having her weird thoughts again?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Definitely..." Happy answered just loud enough to be heard by Lucy.

"I can hear you!" Lucy screeched at Natsu and the blue Exceed, scaring them.

Lucy looked around the busy Guild Hall to find Erza or Gray, but none of the seemed to be in here. It was a rainy day in the summer so not many people were out on jobs. Juvia seemed to be more gloomy than she usually is, Lucy decides to go and check what's wrong. leaving behind Natsu who was busy firing up Wendy.

"Hey Juvia, is something wrong?" She asks walking up to the water mage. Just as Lucy was at arms reach from her, she thrust her arms around Lucy and began to sob.

"Grey is gone! He disappeared because Juvia wasn't with him when he went to find a job.." She cried and took Lucy completely by surprise.

"Well, umm, maybe he went on a job?" Lucy suggested trying to cheer up Juvia.

"That's even worse! Gray went on a job forgetting about Juvia! Oh what will Juvia do with her life now?!" Juvia sobbed on Lucy's shoulder.

'This is hope-less.." Lucy thought but soon thought of an idea "Why don't you go with us on a job? We are missing two people."

'Juvia would like to go with Lucy and the other's on a job. But what would Gray think if Juvia went without him?' Juvia thought and let go of Lucy. She imagined Grey and herself in a church, the both were wearing wedding clothes.

'I can not get married to a woman who goes on jobs without me!' Gray sais in Juvia imagination. "But what would Grey think?"

"He would probably say 'Juvia, you did great on the job, well done,'" Lucy imitated Gray's voice hoping that Juvia would accept her invitation for the job. Juvia's face brightened up within seconds and a smile spread across her face.

"You really think so?! Juvia is going on the job then!" She sad determined to make Gray proud.

"Great!" Lucy said and rejoined with Natsu who seemed to have finished 'Firing up' Wendy for the small job. "Should we tell Mirajane that we're going?"

"Yeah!" Happy and Natsu shouted excitedly, they haven't been on a request for a while since the incident with Edolas and are rather excited to finally go on one. After listening to Natsu's drastic explanation of how he will preform the job, Lucy hands the assignment to Mirajane.

"Only the five of you?" Mirajane said and read the poster.

"Yes, we couldn't find Gray or Erza," Wendy said looking around the Guild Hall. "And Carla stayed in her room and said that I should be more independent."

"Ahh, I see, they went on a small job together with Gajeel. Well why don't I go with you then?" Mira asked the group of Mage's politely and giggled at their surprised expression. "I could take Erza's place."

"Huh?!" The group were taken aback by Mira's sudden suggestion.

"Then it's settled!" Mira said smiling and slipped on a black water proof coat and walked out from behind the bar.

"How should we get there?" Juvia asks looking up at he dull and heavy sky.

"Well.. we can't walk so far in the rain, so we'll just take a train," Lucy said and head of in the direction of the Magnolia Train Station.

"NOOOOO! Oh yeah, Wendy, can you use your trick to stop my motion sickness?" Natsu said at the thought of traveling by train.

"I am so so soo sorry Natsu but my magic won't work on you anymore, I used it to many times on you," Wendy said sadly and Lucy gigged.

'It's the same as ever, nothing really changed since before the guild was abducted into Edolas' smiled Lucy and once again, Natsu and Happy were whispering to each other looking over at Lucy. "I am not Crazy!" she shouted at them and they quickly apologized.

The usual busy train station was oddly deserted and quiet, Mira bought the tickets and led the group to the train. "Just looking at it makes me sick," Natsu said standing in front of the large steam engine. In no time, the unusually mixed up team boarded the train without any problems.

As soon as the train began to move, Natsu's motion sickness began to kick in, he turned blue and no one was able to make contact with him. The journey ran smoothly, not including Natsu's sickness and Juvia's and Lucy's rather destructive quarrel in which both nearly drowned. After forty-five minutes, the train arrived at the Oshibana Station.

"Phew, I am glad we aren't moving anymore!" Natsu said staggering out of the Train first and kissed the solid ground of the station, he was drenched in sweat and water from the fight Lucy and Juvia had.

"Hmm, there is nothing wrong with the weather though," Mirajane said looking up at the clear blue skies.

"Do you think it was a fake request?" Lucy asked observing the sky too.

"You mean I suffered ALL that for NOTHING?!" Natsu shouted exasperated after the long train journey.

"The weather seems to be really different from Magnolia, and the two towns aren't that far away from each other." Wendy said thinking about it.

"We should go into town to see what ot looks like there," Juvia suggested and the whole team followed her into the town.

"Is it just me or is it really hot here?" Lucy asked fanning herself with her hand.

"No, it's probably just you," Happy replied and Lucy ignored his stupid reply. Wendy seemed to be really concentrating on the sky, she kept her eyes on the blue the whole time, suddenly, she felt drop of water on her nose.

"Huh? Rain?" she said wiping her nose, and sure enough, the whole town has began to scatter for shelter in shops or under trees.

"But there are no clouds," Juvia said bewildered.

"Let's see who is causing all this so we can kick their ass!"Natsu said and began to run in a direction away from the town. The team followed him through alleyways and main streets.

"Natsu, stop running! My legs are about to drop of and I am drenched!" Lucy said after trying to keep up with the Dragon Slayer for half an hour.

"Hey guys wait," Mira said and Natsu stopped and turned around.

"What is it Mira?" he asked her but she held up a finger as if to keep him quiet and not disturb her.

"There is someone following us," she said in barely a whisper after a while of silence.

"Really? I can't smell anyone," Natsu said rather loudly and got hushed by Happy and Lucy.

"You got us," A girl with messy bangs and waist long turquoise hair wearing a pink dress appeared, followed by another woman who was older and had black hair in a plait reaching her ribs but was wearing a black top and white trousers.

"Are you guys making this weather?" Natsu asked clicking his knuckles ready to fight.

"Well, why don't you fight us and see?" The younger replied but the older seemed to disapprove.

"Vivianna, I don't want to fight, there is too many of them and for just the two of us!" The older objected.

"Please, we still don't know what magic they use, so how do you know that we won't win?" Vivianna replied to her partners doubts and turned to face the Fairy Tail team. "So you guys ready?"

"Who's the strongest? The older one is usually stronger, I'll go for her," Natsu said observing the two women squabbling.

"So how is it? three against one?" Vivianna asked impatiently.

"Nah, I'll take you both down by myself," Natsu said grinning. "You both look weak, so two blows will do," He lifted one of his hands up and it immediately caught fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu charged at the tall one but Vivianna stepped in front and held up her left hand.

"Water Dragon Left Wing Defense," She said calmly and water rose from the ground forming a bubble around her and her partner, the water extinguished Natsu's flames and forced him back. "So you use Dragon Slayer magic too?" She asked surprised by it.

"Your a water Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked stepping forward in surprise. Wendy seemed to be the same age as the other Dragon Slayer.

"Yes and no, I had two Dragon parents when I was younger so I use two types of Dragon Slayer Magic," she held up her hands, her left seemed to be in a bubble of water and her right was in, what looked like, a snow globe. "So is it gonna be three on one?"

"You bet, happy and Juvia go with me, the rest attack the other," Natsu ordered and the others listened. The group broke apart ready to fight the chosen opponents.

Juvia was lost in thought and only stared at the snow globe her enemy created ' she uses ice magic like Gray, oh if he was here he would be able to defeat her with ease and Juvia could help...'

At the same time, Wendy Mirajane and Lucy faced the older opponent.

"So what's your name?" Mira asks the black haired woman, she was about the same height as her and their eyes nearly looked identical.

"My name is Julia, what is yours?" Julia asks in return with her own high voice.

"Mine is Mirajane, so should we begin?" Mirajane sais smiling and Julia returns the smile with a nod.

"Take Over! Silver Sky!" Julia sais and a blinding light covers her body leaving behind a different person. Her hair was up in a ponytail with silver strands and she no longer looked afraid, Julia's posture was tall and brave. Her clothing didn't look ideal for fighting, she had a dress made out of a pristine white silk reaching her ankles and long see through sleeves.

"You use Take Over magic just like me!" Mirajane said and transformed into her own powerful Satan Soul.

"Your a demon right?" Julia asks in a echoed voice. "My Take Overs are Angles."

"Well then we are opposites, your the first person I met who has mastered Take Over magic to this level," Mirajane said and Julia nodded

"I would say the same," Julia replied


	2. Chapter 2

The battle in Oshibana was getting more intense by the minute. Mirajane, Lucy and Wendy's opponent was Julia, who uses angel take-over magic and can reach the same in strength as Mira's Satan Soul. However, Natsu, Happy and Juvia are battling a younger girl, Vivianna, who was raised up by two Dragons, an Ice and Water one.

"So who is going first? I am not beginning the fight," Vivianna said to her three opponents. 'Well my ice magic will be useless against a Fire Dragon Slayer, I can fight in the air using my Exceed, Nelly, so I am left with water, but I can't figure out what the other one's magic ability is.'

"If you won't start then I will!" Natsu exclaimed energetically and lit his hand on fire. "Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!"

"I said that won't work on me, water extinguishes fire!" She said and lifted her left hand again, as soon as her hand and made contact with Natsu's, his flames disappeared.

"What? Again?" Natsu said annoyed.

'It's time for me to get serious then, I'll try attacking him from a distance first to see his defense,' Vivianna thought and whistled.

"Why are you whistling?" the water mage, Juvia, asked. But as soon as the words left her mouth, a light blue Exceed with purple bows tied to each ear and tail, swooped above her head.

"Thanks Nelly," Vivianna said to the Exceed who scowled her large yellow eyes.

"You can not even knock down three weaklings on your own? You are pathetic!" Nelly said and landed next to her young owner.

"I know, so you could help me once in a while!" Vivianna shot back at her partner.

"A Exceed?" Happy said staring at the light blue one. She was the third one he met in Earth land with a Dragon Slayer partner.

"Nelly, he's a Dragon Slayer too," the Exceeds master said quietly to her and pointed at the pink haired man.

"A tough opponent I see, well we need to kick his butt!" Nelly said with an air of excitement and hooked on to Vivianna's back, spread her wings and lifted the girl into the air.

"Thank you Nelly, I'm ready," the young girl said and opened her arms wide. "Sea Dragon, Wing Attack!" she said and a large amount of greenish salty water poured down from her hands and was about to attack the fire dragon slayer. But before it was any near reaching him, Juvia stepped in front.

"Water Slicer!" she said and her magic cut through Vivianna's attack, showering water to the floor.

'A water Mage? Vida is in trouble, I should be able to take down the other exceed so that the Dragon Slayer will be kept on the ground, then she will be able to freely use her Ice magic,' Nelly thought as she lowerd her partner to the floor.

"A Water Wizard, this is getting interesting..." Vivianna mumbled.

"You never told us you had a Cat!" Natsu shouted at his opponent.

"You never asked if I had one!" She shouted back and turned to her 'cat' . I can do it on my own now, thanks."

But instead of agreeing, Nelly shook her head. "They are strong, I will be able to take down the cat and you will not have to worry about him."

"Aww thank you Nelly! Your the best!" Vivianna gipped her cat and hugged her tightly but Nelly got annoyed and freed herself from Vivianna's grip.

'I'll catch his attention and fly him away from Vida, so then we do not to distract her,' Nelly spread her wings once again and flew to the nearest roof top.

"Happy, don't let het get away!" Natsu said and pointed at the roof top.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and flew after her.

"No magic will work any more, I can melt your Ice and Juvia can deflect your Water Magic," Natsu said and clicked his knuckles. "It's time I get serious!"

"I should hope you do!" Vivianna grinned and sat down on the damp floor crossing her legs.

"Why are you sitting?" Juvia asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the best way to control magic," she answered shortly.

"Let me try!" Natsu said and sat down opposite her. "So what do you do now?"

"Umm, I think you slowly transform into your magic," Vivianna answered and a ring of fast moving water appeared around her, slowly turning into a wall and covering her.

"Wow!" Natsu said and concentrated on his magic. He only managed to make a ring of fire around him ,but not a wall. "This is hard, who taught you this?"

"My Dragon mom, Cordelia, she was the Sea Empress," Vivianna answered forgetting that she was in the middle of a fight.

"That's amazing! My dragon was Igneel, he was the Fire Dragon King," Natsu said exited to hear about other Dragons. "And what about the ice one?"

"He was called Masato and he was just a Ice dragon, he liked to pick fights with others, but Cordelia always would tell him off. He was the strongest Ice dragon I met, he never lost, not even to a fire Dragon," she explained sadly. "But the they disappeared and I had no where to go.."

"NO way, mine disappeared too, on July the seventh X777!" He exclaimed looking surprised, and got his answer immediately with Vivianna's energetic nods.

"Yes! Exactly on that day!" Vivianna sais louder than she meant to and loses concentration letting the wall in front of her burst revealing a figure made out of turquoise water. "I think it's pointless to continue fighting."

"Yes, I agree," Juvia interrupted the peaceful talk between the two dragon slayers.

"Aww, but I wanted to see errm.. what's your name again?" Natsu asks the water figure.

"R-right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vivianna, or Vida, my two Dragons called me differently," Vida said standing up and slowly frosting over from the limbs.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Julia have been enjoying their own talk about their take-over magic, and also forgot about their fight.

"Is that your highest take over?" the angel asks the demon with a warm smile.

"Oh no, I have a lot more, this is my lowest one," Mira said returning a kind smile

"Mine too, but Vivianna forbid me to go higher because I end up breaking a lot of things," Julia shrugged and continued smiling.

"Really? So did Master Makarov, he hates paying repair bills," giggled Mira. "Oh yeah, I didn't catch what Guild you went to, that must be a lucky Guild to have such a strong Mage as you!"

"Right... Well we aren't part of any Guild yet," Julia looked down as if disappointed in herself. Mira stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You can become a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu, Happy and Mira said to their past enemies.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

And now the team is on it's way back to the Guild Hall with three more powerful Mages to add to their already big family.

"It was bad enough with one travel sick person, but two?!" Lucy complained aloud.

'How could they let another Ice mage join Fairy Tail, now my beloved Gray will not be the only one with that ability. She shall pay for stealing his greatest magic ever!' Juvia thought whilst staring daggers at Vida.

"Now our Guild will have the most Dragon Slayers and Transforming magic Mages in the whole of Fiore!" Wendy said and fiddled around with her hands.

Mira giggled, "And will have the biggest bills to pay."

"With them two then yeah," said Lucy smiling and looked around. "Now I think about it, I haven't seen happy and the other cat since we boarded the train."

"Your Right!" Wendy replied looking around the nearest chairs.

In the luggage compartment..

"No no Happy, when drinking tea you poke out your pinky! Not your middle claw!" Nelly ordered Happy

"Somehow you remind me of Carla.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Master," Mirajane said after listening to the Guilds master, Master Makarov's, telling of after she handed him the bill. "I just wanted to show her my other Take-Overs..."

"You Guys Destroyed Half Of The Town Hall And Part Of The Shopping Center!" Shouted Master Makarov at the his children who stood in a line.

"We're sorry..." The team and the three new mages said together looking down apologetically.

"Well, enough of that," Master said and walked to Nelly, Julia, and Vida. "Who might you three be?"

"R-right, I am Julia Orlem.." Julia introduced herself shyly and began to blush and energetically fiddled with her black hair.

"I am Vivianna or Vida Misato," Vida said pulling a wide smile across her childish face. "And this is Nelly!" She said again and held up the light blue cat.

"So what kind of magic do you two use?" he asked again expecting them to answer saying that they don't use magic or use a un-advanced type of magic. A unconscious relief smile formed on his face. 'At least they won't be making more bills...'

"I'm a Water and Ice Dragon slayer!" smiled Vida.

"Ohh.." Master said his smile fading.

"And she's damn strong!" Natsu interfered proudly and began to ruffle her long turquoise hair. "She can put out my fire!"

"And Julia here uses Angel Take-Over," Mira also sais with an air of proudness and excitement.

'Hmph, the bills are bad enough without another dragon slayer and a transforming Mage...' Master thought and smiled again with widely opened arms as if to embrace the whole guild. "Well children, welcome to our Guild, no, our family!"

"Thank you Master!" Julia said shyly and turned to Mira starting a conversation again.

"Thanks old man!" Vida said waving to the Master and hurriedly turned to Natsu and Wendy. "You still have to tell me about Grandeney and Igneel. after, we still have a fight to finish Natsu!"

"So you got hatched in Earth Land?" Carla asked the light blue female exceed, Nelly.

"Yep, Vida found me after her two Dragons disappeared," Answered Nelly politely.

"Uhm, Natsu found me after he joined Fairy Tail..."Interrupted Happy.

"You Poke Out Your Pinky! Not Your Middle Claw!" the two female exceeds shouted at Happy together.

"I still need to show you my Ultimate Satan Soul!" Mira said while cleaning the Bar.

"Definitely, and I need to show you my two highest ones, Black Wings and Golden Stars!" Julia said nodding. She was sitting opposite the busy Mira on a stool.

"You Are Not Showing Any More OF Your Take-Overs!" Master Makarov shouted overhearing their conversation.

"Sorry Master Makarov!" Julia said hurriedly standing up and spilling a drink on the floor. "Sorry..."

"R-right..." the demon said a bit disappointed and the kneelt next to the Angel helping her clean up her mess. Soon, the door swung open and reveled a beat up Natsu and a Ice sculpture made out of a bluey purple ice followed by Wendy.

"I told you! I tripped over that time!" Exclaimed Natsu at the short Ice sculpture of a girl with long hair.

"That was the most pathetic trip I ever seen!" Laughed the girl at annoyed Natsu.

"Natsu, let me heal you!" Wendy pleaded at Natsu but he shook his head.

"Nah... I had worse injuries then these..." he said smiling.

Seconds later, the guilds door swung open yet again, making Wendy, Natsu and Vida jump, and reviled three tall mages. Erza, Gajeel and Grey shortly followed by Lily. They all were dressed a bit weirdly, Erza was dressed in a purple dress in the shape of a sweet wrapper, Gray was wearing a bleu and white tuxedo, the white suit and guitar belonged to Gajeel and Lily's outfit matched his partners.

"We heard there was a new person that joined our guild?" Erza said as the door shut behind her.

"Welcome home Erza!" waved Lucy and hurried to meet them.

"Hello Lucy, so where are they?" Erza scanned the busy Guild Hall looking for a unfamiliar face.

"Who beat you up so bad if it wasn't me Natsu?" Asked Gray walking over to Natsu.

"I let myself get beat up..." Natsu said getting annoyed again.

"As if, you even used your fire Dragon roar!" the ice sculpture laughed at Natsu.

"There was an ice sculpting competition while we were away?" Erza looked at Vida and picked her up looking at her clothes and features.

"He-hey! Put me DOWN!" Vida shouted kicking around.

"It can talk?! And move!?" Gajeel joined the conversation also seemed interested in her

"Maybe Leon made it?" asked Grey.

"I was not made by anyone! Now put me down!" Vida said getting annoyed by being addressed as ice sculpture and being held up as if she was a puppy. She lifted one of her hands and gripped onto Erza's arm and created a water bubble that burst and made her dress all wet.

"That was my brand new dress!" Erza said a dropped the girl to the floor smashing the ice and reviling a short girl with long turquoise messy hair and large sharp bleu eyes.

"Thank you!" she said standing up and dusting of the back of her white skirt.

"How come I couldn't smash you?!" Natsu asked a bit disappointed.

"I just made the ice thinner this time," Shrugged Vida and looked around at the group of people standing around her.

"You can use Ice magic?!" Gray asked astonished and happy.

"Yeah, I guess..." she mumbled. "And who are you guys anyway?"

"So you're the new one, I am Erza Scarlet," Erza said and re-equipped into a new dress that was the same but bleu.

"Right... I am Vivianna or Vida Misato," Vida answered realizing that she didn't introduce herself

"You seem pretty weak," Gajeel mumbled looking at her. "What magic do you use?"

"I'm a Water and Ice Dragon Slayer. And you seem a lot weaker than me!" Vida snarls back at him.

"YOU'RE a ice Dragon slayer?!" Gajeel asks in disbelief.

"Wonna fight and see?" Vida smirked

"Your on!" Gajeel said stepping forward to Vida and they stared daggers at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I think that you should get your Guild Mark first..." Erza said gesturing towards Mirajane.

"A guild mark?" Vida said confused about what it meant. Erza showed her hers and so did Wendy. "Ohh a tattoo of he Guilds emblem?"

"Yep, where would you have yours?" Wendy asked sympathetically as they walked towards the bar.

"Umm, probably here," Vida said putting her hand on the front of her left shoulder that was uncovered as she was wearing a dark top that dropped of her left shoulder and tucked in to her white skirt.

"That's a cool place, and what abut the color?" Asked Wendy trying to keep up the conversation.

"I may not look it but I really like the color pink and purple, so I will go for the color in between them..." Vida answered with a smile and walked up to her old partner, Julia. "Hey, Julia! Did you get your Guild Mark yet?"

"Huh? Yes Vivianna, I got a black one above my hip," Julia answered in her shy voice.

"Did you come to get yours too?" Mira asked leaning over the shiny counter.

"Yep, where do you get them?" Vida asked looking at the pretty woman.

"You get them from me!" Mirajane giggled and picked up her stamp from under the bar. "So where would you like it?"

"Here," responded Vida and placed her hand on her bare shoulder. " In a dark pink or a pinky purple."

"Ok," she lifted the stamp and placed it on Vida's shoulder and leaving behind Fairy Tail's emblem.

"Thanks!" the new Guild Member hurried of to find her partner. "Nelly! Look!"

The light bleu exceed rolled her eyes and continued he conversation with the black exceed Lily. "I heard that you can transform into a full bodied Exceed?" she asked turning back to him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lily said looking out of the window.

"Well, you guys are the only exceeds I met. And your the only one that can transform too," Nelly answered and stared admirably at him.

"By too, do you mean that you can transform into a combat form?" he asked turning around and placed his gaze on Nelly and she nodded.

As the evening progressed, Erza forced more people to put on a more formal outfits and Gajeel turned up on the stage with his guitar playing his music. Nelly and Lily had a fight and Nelly ended up losing, just like Natsu and Gray lost to Vida. The guild ended up having a loud prty instead of a peaceful welcome as Master Makarov hoped for.

"Well done Vida!" Gray said slapping her on the back, making Juvia who was hiding in the shadows look enraged.

'Another love rival, but my beloved Gray won't fall for her because she can use ice magic and defeat Natsu? Juvia will have to defeat Natsu too to make him praise me too!' thought Juvia watching the scene.

"Umm, Mira, me and Vivianna still don't have a place to stay here in Magnolia, would you mind telling me a apartment that we could rent?" the black haired woman asked noticing that it was rather dark outside the cheery guild hall.

"Well, sadly I can't take you in as I have a sister and brother that live together with me. And I don't know a place where the whole thee of you can stay together in. I guess Lucy, Erza or Wendy could take one of you in and maybe Gray and Gajeel could too. You three will just have to move around..." Mira said in a disappointed tone. "Although there is a small house on the other side of the town, but the rent of it is pretty high."

'The whole guild looks rather aggressive, I am scared to be in one of their houses without Vivianna or Nelly.. but I need to build my courage if I want to help the guild in any way possible. This is where my loyalty lays, with fairy tail, my new family! We could use our saving on the rent, that'll be enough hopefully' a smile spread across her face and she nodded with determination. "Alright! So what about tonight?"

"I could lend you some money so that you could stay in the house, I'll quickly go to find Elfman and see. While I'm at it, why don't you look at the request board. Maybe there's a job that would fit your skills," Mirajane pointed at the large wooden board with colorful posters and leaflets. She pulled a bit of paper and a pen and rushed into the main crowed of the guild hall.

"Thank you Mira!" Julia said and did as Mira suggested, Julia went over to see what requests were on the board, after reading most on he board she decided that there was no one that she would be able to do alone.

"Right, so I could pay you half of the rent for the month, you'll have to go round the other half yourself," Mira said with a bit of a displeased look.

"Oh that's perfect, he have our savings with Vivianna so all is good. Thank you far the help! I'll get them of her when most of you go," Julia said looking over at the joyful little girl. "I haven't seen here this happy in years. We haven't had much contact with other people so its a good change for her. Thak you so much for having us here.


End file.
